The Gift of One Liners and the Curse of Curves
by JasperSAYSrelax128
Summary: Demetri was always the famous lady’s man in the Volturi. Good-looks, poise, courteous, and one of the most deadly killers our world held. But what he didn’t expect to find on a mission was one of his most life-altering discoveries. A girl.
1. Prologue

Famous Last Words

**Summary**

Demetri was always the famous lady's man in the Volturi. Good-looks, poise, courteous, and one of the most deadly killers our world held. He hates to love and loves the girls who love to hate, because they're just like him. Demetri's expert tracking ability leaves him expecting and knowing what lies ahead of him, and where to find it...like his recent mission to track down a hidden coven that was on the run from some unknown power. But what he didn't expect to find on this mission was one of his most life-altering, confusing, un-expected discoveries....

A girl.

For once, Demetri can't figure her or her power out. But will it matter when her past catches up with her, and death might be the only future she holds? She was running for a reason. Can Demetri defeat what she's running from?

All Vampire.

**Prologue**

The darkness was like a solid wall as Demetri travelled down the damp, eerie, underground tunnel. His footsteps were quiet whispers as he ran at blinding speed down the stone tunnel, his eyes transfixed on the darkness ahead of him, and his cloak billowing around him. He peered through the tunnel with his hood up, as stealthy as a deadly spy.

"_Hurry..."_ the word whispered through the tunnel, hanging onto the dampness of the air as it echoed around him. The quiet pitter-patter of the water drops, and a few scurrying rats somewhere along the bend were the only sounds that he could detect. Demetri knew this mission was important. He knew that if he messed this up, he would pay.

Ahead of him, the silhouette of a dark figure stood at the end of the tunnel, its head down.

Demetri flew forward, his razor-sharp crimson eyes taking in the dark figure. He didn't stop. He was prepared for the kill as he came closer, closer...

The dark figure didn't move.

Demetri let out a loud hiss as he stopped in front of the figure. They were standing in front of a wall. It was a dead end. Demetri's eyes narrowed at them, his mouth setting in a fine line of anger. It was then that he realized it was a trick, for the figure had to come from somewhere.

"_Where are they?"_ he hissed, his accent almost British and menacing. His light brown hair was wind-blown and his eyes flashed crimson. The dark figure's lips tugged up at one side, smirking.

"Who?" a feminine voice rang out, amused and sarcastic. She was playing games. She liked playing games.

Demetri didn't like being played with.

"You know who!" he hissed, lunging at the girl and pinning her to the stone wall, a hand at her throat. The ancient slate walls cracked under the impact, sending out ribbons of black lines up and down the damp wall. The girl grinned at him teasingly.

"They're gone. Long gone." She answered, and Demetri's hard face softened, before full rage returned, and his fist collided with the wall of the tunnel, completely shattering the rock. Dust and rock flew around them in a storm as he made his way to the other side of the wall, where a large, empty room was. The corpses of some freshly-drained humans remained, but the coven of vampires that were hiding beneath the streets of Paris were long gone.

The girl laughed.

"You—you will come!" Demetri shouted, outraged as he grabbed a hold of her neck and dragged her away from the room.

"You're very funny. Fun to play with." She chuckled. Demetri's grip tightened around her throat painfully as he dragged her to the exit of the tunnel, where Jane, Alec, and Felix were waiting impatiently.

"What is this?" Jane hissed, glaring at the girl.

"They're gone. The whole lot. She's what remains." Demetri spat.

"Master isn't going to like this." Jane said. Alec stood by his sister silently.

"We'll have to bring her." Felix said. Demetri's grip around her throat continued to tighten to the point she was scratching at his arm to let go. She couldn't speak, and the absence of air was getting to her. Demetri grinned at the thought of presenting her to Aro, and what her punishment will surely be.

"I would love to be the torturer."

**New Moon made me want to write about Demetri :) He was so hawt. I am officially Team Jasper AND Team Demetri. Review.**


	2. Abra Kadabra

Chapter 1: Abra Kadabra

**Girl's POV:**

I slammed the blind shut on the window as the first few rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon slowly. I hated the sun. And not just because I was a vampire, either. When I was in my tunnel, I didn't have to worry about the sun. Damn sun.

I peeked at the irritating boy through the corner of my eye, peering through the strands of my long, jet-black hair. He was staring at me with anger burning clear in his contact-covered, violet eyes. It wouldn't even be considered staring, more like _glaring_. I could still feel the marks where his fingers were digging painfully into my throat. Stupid boy, coming into my territory, pinning me to a wall, taking me away....

When I was in my tunnel, I didn't have to worry about boys with cloaks. Damn boy.

I stared down at my filth-covered pale skin. I knew my eyes were black from the lack of blood I had received recently. My hair was damp, tangled, and needed serious brushing. My clothes were torn and mangled. All in all, I looked like a hobo. A poor hobo. I looked so much like a hobo.....I was like, hobo _negative._

At least in my tunnel I could blend in with all the other hobo-vampires.

I sucked in a deep breath as a picture flashed through my mind. Something unfamiliar, yet my body said otherwise....

_Chains rattled and the sloshing of water was heard, as the chain pulled up from the dark pool. Their hands were tied tightly to the chain and they let a deep breath, gasping for air painfully as a head finally raised above water, the face pale, blue, human.....it was me._

I gasped for air as if I had just been released from the icy chill of the dark water. My eyes were dilated and my hands clenched the arms of the chair so tightly that it was shattering beneath my grip. The boy reach out and pried my fingers away from the metal, and waved off the worries of some of the other passengers. I didn't know what had happened, what that picture was....I had had a few of them before. I snapped my eyes shut as I trembled. I was weak. I needed blood. I need blood _now._

A low hiss escaped my lips as my throat burned like a raging wild fire.

"Make a move and you'll pay." The boy said from next to me. His voice was low and whispered, and no humans could hear him. However, I knew that his comment had alerted the other vampires of my tense position. "The plane will be landing soon."

The rational part of my mind tried to calm myself down and hold out until we landed. But the monster raging on inside of me wanted nothing more than to slaughter every filthy human on this plane.

Child laughter echoed down the cabin of the plane, the result of two children playing with each other. Teenagers gushed about the mysterious cute boys they had seen board the plane, who, I had no doubt were vampires. Grandparents were fast asleep, while business men typed away freely on their laptops, the clicking of the buttons drifting to my ears lightly. It was all life, life I wanted. Blood I wanted.

Name: none.  
Location: in hiding.  
Human Past: unknown.  
Future: .......unknown.

The only thing I knew about myself was that I was leading a large coven of vampires through underground tunnels, hiding from the one thing about myself I did know. The power, the thing that was after us.....after me. Now, I was exposed to the world. My clan escaped while I stayed behind to detour our newest seekers somewhere else, and I was taken. I only hoped they would help each other, and make it without me. I only hoped it wouldn't find me. We didn't even know the exact age of my body, but we guessed I was around nineteen years old. I've been on the run for seventeen long years.

As the plane landed, I kept my head down as the boy jerked me out of my seat quickly, and glided along the aisle towards the exit. We were out before anyone could even stand. The three others followed quietly behind as we picked our way through the busy airport and towards the parking garage. One of them was extremely tiny, a girl. She had pale brown hair, an angel's face, and piercing red eyes. Another was a short boy who looked strikingly similar to the girl. So much that they could be twins. The last was a large, bulky man.

He scared me.

I looked down at my feet as we walked into the parking area. A flashy sports car pulled up to the side and the boy dragged me inside, as they hit the gas and sped out of the garage and across the country side. I didn't know where I was. I was....a little concerned.

I opened my mouth to say something, when the boy shot me a deathly glare. My mouth shut automatically. The dial on the speedometer continued to heighten, reaching speeds that humans would consider....frightening.

When we finally entered a city, we slowed, until we pulled up to what looked like a giant clock tower. The boy dragged me out and shoved me through the large doors of the castle, and they led me down huge hallways, almost completely empty. When they finally entered a giant stone room, my eyes darted around frantically. There were three thrones sitting in the middle and front of the room, and many vampires in black cloaks dotted the sides, while three powerful men sat in the thrones. The boy pushed me to the middle of the room and forced me on my knees, grasping my hair and scalp painfully.

"A pleasure to see you back so soon," The man in the middle throne said cheerfully, although he didn't sound like it were really a pleasure. He sounded disappointed. Aw, poor him.

"Yes, Master." The four chorused, my my brow slanted in confusion. What the fuck was this, some kind of 17th-century movie?! The man glanced at me expectantly. My eyes darted from side to side. What the fuck did he think I was? Shakespeare? Did he expect me to play along?

"Uhh....y-yes Masssstterrr." I said, holding back my laughter. This was some funny shit. The man's smile turned hard.

"I thought there were more, Demetri." He said to the boy holding me. Oh, so Mr. British was Demetri. Wonderful.

"There were. They escaped. I wasn't able to track them. She is all that remains." He spat venomously, glaring at me.

"Hey, how's it goin?" I said, bending my head backwards to get a look at Demetri. Now, I was teasing him. He made it too easy.

The man turned his attention towards me and smiled. "I am Aro of the Volturi. What is your name?" he asked. I stared at him emotionlessly.

"I don't have one." I finally answered.

"Surely, you do." He said back.

"No, actually, I don't..." my face fell. I really wish I knew what my human life was like. He walked towards me, and took my hand in his own. I gasped as all of my thoughts poured through my mind, and taken by some force. When he finally let go, I collapsed to the floor in shock.

His loud laughter was sudden and startling. "Interesting," He said, a smile played across his face. "Interesting indeed."

"What is it, Master?" the girl from earlier asked. Her voice held slight irritation as she glanced over at me.

"No need to be fussy, Jane, dear one." Aro said. Ah, so the little terror's name was Jane. "It's as if she has no history, other than leading the coven of vampires places. Still, I cannot see much on them, including where their locating is…" he said, staring at me curiously. "I believe her power is hiding things, including herself."

Shit. They knew my power. I Froze.

"Hiding things?" Demetri said through clenched teeth.

"Ah, yes, that is why you have been having difficulty, Demetri."

"What are we waiting for? She's not going to tell us where they are. Just kill her!" Jane shrieked impatiently. Everyone was quiet, and I stared at her in disbelief.

"What a biznitch." I finally said.

Everyone's attention snapped to me as they stared at me with wide eyes. Jane stared at me with an expression somewhere between shock and disbelief.

"No, we're not going to kill her. She'll join the Volturi. Her power is quite useful." Aro finally answered, and Demetri let me to my feet. I peeked a glance at him, and he was staring at Aro in pure disbelief.

"What?!" he shrieked. "You're just going to let her _live?!_ She knows the answers to our questions. And you're just going to let her walk around our castle _free?!"_

"Demetri, this is not the proper way to talk to your master." Aro said. Demetri sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Master. Please forgive my rudeness." He said, but his eyes sparked with savagery as he stared at me.

"Now, for a name...." Aro mused. I let out a laugh.

"I'd rather pick my own name. Did you pick Jane's name? Because hers means 'God's gracious gift', and I think she's anything but." I said, smiling wickedly. Jane hissed. Aro chuckled.

"Your name, from here on out, is Abra." Aro declared, sitting back upon his nifty throne. I laughed as I was dragged out of the room.

"What, like Abra Kadabra?"

**Yea, so I'm basing her off of stuff I say…like the hobo negative thing. And biznitch. Bwahha.**


	3. For Your Delight

For your Delight

Hey guys, I have decided to write my own "Book" to publish on HERE. This is the second book I'm writing, but I wanted to write this as a "thank you" to all of my readers. It's on my profile, it's called "Diaries of a Phoenix" and if you like Twilight you'll like this.

Happy New Year :]


	4. I'm back

Hey Fanfiction…..I'm back. I know it's been a year since I've written but you wouldn't believe what I've been through. I'm going to start writing everything again…but first, I owe it to myself, and you guys to write this one story and finish it before I continue any of my other stories. If you have ever liked any of my stories, please I beg you show me the respect to read this story. It's about me and what I've been through. It would mean the world to me.

Please Don't Hurt Me by: Jennifer Lynn Henderson. "Jen"

I was gonna start this off "I never meant to fall in love", but really, the truth is I meant to, but never thought I actually would.

And no, I don't mean the middle school teeny bopper "OHHH I LOOOVEE YOUUU" boyfriend girlfriend love, I mean the serious commitment, the bond of being in love. Something none of the books, none of the movies or plays or shows or stories have ever done justice.

Fuck I've doused myself up with drugs, hurt myself over and over, physically abused myself and other people… I've tried everything I can to forget this love. This love is so strong it shakes me, it tortures me, it won't ever let me forget, no matter how hard I try or what I do. This is a type of love you won't find everywhere, something that will never leave you. It was the best thing of my life to feel it. Now it's become the worst thing I'm trying to forget. It haunts me. Because of this I will never be the same, never walk through the world with the same head on my shoulders, I will never have hope of finding another.

This is my fucking story…what I've been through this past year, and what I'm trying to face to this day. It may not end well.


End file.
